1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hammer which is provided with a part in the hammer head for holding one end of a nail such that the nail can be preliminarily driven part way into a surface by striking the surface with the nail held by the hammer head. Thus, the present invention allows a worker to start a nail in a surface while using only one hand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the fields of building and construction, it is sometimes necessary for workers to use a hammer under conditions in which only one hand is free to swing the hammer and set a nail in place. For instance, a worker may need the support of one hand when working in high places, areas having poor footing, etc. or a worker may need to use a hammer in areas which are not large enough to use both hands for setting a nail in place and swinging the hammer such as in areas which are very low or narrow. As such, hammers have been developed which have magnetic parts for holding a nail at the head of a hammer so that the nail can be started or set prior to being driven into a surface. These types of hammers are difficult to operate since the nail is held at only the small region of the head thereof.
The known hammer having a magnetic member for holding a nail does not provide enough of a fastening force to hold the nail since the nail is only held at its head portion and when the nail is oriented to strike a surface, the effect of gravity on the long extending front part of the nail has a tendency to overcome the magnetic force holding the head of the nail to the hammer with the result that the nail falls off of the hammer head. Also, when the hammer is swung with a nail held magnetically on the hammer head there is a tendency for the centrifugal force acting on the nail to overcome the magnetic force holding the nail to the hammer head with the result that the nail is not driven in a desired direction or falls off of the hammer head.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a hammer which overcomes the difficulties mentioned above.